We meet
by Ieakru Hosheda
Summary: Riku and Roxas are best friends that are now moveing to Orlando Flordia from Houston Tx because of their parents. How will they take to the new people and new people. Will their friendship stay intact to will it crumbel because they fall in guy? Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everybody it ieakru and this is my yaoi...SQUEE!!!**

**Riku:Yaoi does that mean i'm with Sora???**

**Me: I CANT TELL YOU THAT!!!**

**Riku: why not?**

**ME: because it'll ruin the story if i say!!!**

**Roxas:Does that mean i get Sora?**

**Me:Woha Roxas where did you come from???**

**Roxas: I've been here i just haven't said anything...so does that mean i get sora?**

**Riku: no i get Sora**

**Roxas: no me**

**(Roxas a ruki fight over Sora)**

**Me: *sweat drop***

**Me: anyway injoy the read!!**

* * *

We Meet

**Riku Prov.**

"_Man this sucks"_ thought the silver haired boy. _"Why did we have to move?"_

Rikus parents where big company owners and just got transferred to Orlando Florida from Houston TX.

"_At least" _he thought _"At least I don't have to face this pain alone."_

He thought as he turned to the spiky haired blond sitting next to him. He had his headphones in his ears and was bobbing his head to some unknown tune.

"_The blond was so cute" _he thought as a bright red stream stretched from one ear to the other.

He quickly turned his head away from the blond.

"_What was this? Why did he feel this funny tingle when he was with Roxas? Was he sick? Or could it be that…"_

His blush that was across his face deepened.

"Are you ok?" came a small voice.

Riku turned his head around in a quick jerk.

"Yea, Yea I'm fine Roxas"

"You sure cause your face is all red. Maybe you have air sickness"

(Authors Note: their in a plane BTW)

Roxas picked up a hand to see if maybe Riku had a fever. Riku pulled away from the jester to fast and to hard that 1) He scared Roxas and 2) he hit his head on the wall of the plane with a loud thud.

**Roxas Prov.**

"_What the hell was wrong with Riku"_ thought Roxas ever since they sat down next to each other on the plane he's been acting wired. Roxas lowered the hand that was still floating in the air.

"I'm fine Roxas really" said Riku with a smile.

"Umm...Okay if you say so."

"I think that I'll just take a nap." At that Riku turned his head and closed his eyes. Roxas then turned his head and popped his headphones back in.

"_Yep something was wrong with Riku. I mean we've been best friends since dippers I think I can tell when something is wrong. And something was wrong." _He thought to himself. _"Well whatever!?"_

He threw his head back and enjoyed the song "All the Things I Hate" booming in his ears.

**Sora Prov.**

Darkness covered the park and only the moon offered any kind of light. It was quite nothing was stirring not even a mouse. (Authors note: lol I just couldn't resist.) You could hear a leaf fall from across the park. Then a shadow passed threw the bushes barley making a sound. Then another shadow passed threw the bushes and another then 8 more all running in the same direction as the first. Then one of the shadows jumped out of the bushes, he had spiky brown hair and eyes of blue sapphire. He was wearing a regular blue mussel shirt that clung to his body, and black pants with a lot of belts strapped to them, and he had a large smirk on his face. Two other shadows jumped out of their hiding spot, one with blood red hair and the other with light blond hair. The red haired girl was wearing a pink sundress and was smiling. The blond girl had a white sun dress on and had a sketch book under her arms. Another of the shadows jumped out, this one was a tall male and had spiky blond hair. He wore a blue elbow length shirt and black pants. Two more of the shadows jumped out, one was another male and the other was a small female. The male had short brown hair and was wearing a black short sleeve jacket and a white undershirt with black pants. The female had really short black hair and was wearing a stomach length shirt and short shorts with a small scarf wrapped around her neck. Another two shadows jumped out one with spiky blond hair and was wearing green camo pants a camo mussel shirt. The other had crazy black hair held up with a red bandana he was wearing a basket ball mussel shirt and baggy blue jeans. Another two shadows walked out one with spiky brown hair wearing a Hawaiian style shirt open to show his chest and a Hawaiian style pants. The other had blond hair and was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. Then the last shadow jumped out it was a small female with brown hair that was curled at the end and had a Hawaiian style shirt and kaki shorts.

They all faced the hill that covered the city. Then at the vary top of the hill a big group of people gathered looking down at Sora and his gang on the ground. They stood there for a minute as if deciding is they really wanted to do this or not. Then they came running down the hill fists held high in the air.

The brunet looked at his friends and they looked back, and he said with a smile "This is going to be fun!" Then ran towards the hill his gang by his side fists held high in the sky.

* * *

**Me: yep that was the first chapy!! Oh and sorry about the mager charter change. that was just the way it cam into my head*sweat drop***

**Riku And Roxas: No mine, No mine!**

**Me: yes they have been fighting this whole time!**

**Sora: What are they fighting about?**

**Me: oh nothing sora.**

**Sora: So I'm in a gang now?!**

**Me: YEP!! anyway reveiw and tell me if you want the second chapter...well**

**Roxas and Riku: no mine no mine!!**

**Me and Sora:*sweat drop* well bye everybody!**


	2. New kid

**Me: Hi everybody its Ieakru. Ok so i have decided that every monday and friday i'll upload a chapter.**

**Roxas and Riku: No mine No mine**

**Me:*gets anger marks***

**Roxas and Riku:No mine No mine**

**Sora: *looks at ieakru and back at Roxas and Riku* guys i think you should stop fighting your makeing Ieakru mad.**

**Roxas and Riku:No mine No mine**

**Me:COULD YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP!!!!!!!**

**Roxas and Riku:*looks scared***

**Me:*Ieakru goes off on a rant***

**Sora:*Sweat drop* ok well i'll just do this today.*Ieakru yelling at Roxas and Riku in the background* Well anyway Ieakru doesn't oun kingdom hearts but she does own the other charters she put in here.*Ieakru still yelling at Roxas and Riku* Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Riku Prov.**

"_Well here we are the new kids in town, the new kids in school. The talk of the whole school day, the new meat on the school campus". _Thought Riku.

We walked into our new class room. All the heads snapped up from what they where doing and turned to face the new kids.

"_What the hell are we some kind of animal in a zoo or something? Oh I hate this!"_

"Okay class..." the teacher cooed.

"We have some new students with us today."

"Like that wasn't obvious enough." Mumbled Roxas, bring a grin to Rikus face.

"Their names are Roxas Shun and Riku MaraKura." (A/N Sorry don't really know their last names)

She turned around to scribble their name on the board. Riku looked around the room examining all the faces, and he noticed that there was one seat open when had told them that it was a full class and was making jokes about having to bring in new desks. So why was there one empty? In this school they said that is if your late or don't show up for school they would give you a detention. Riku didn't have much time to think on this subject before the teacher was talking again.

"You can go sit over there dears." She said pointing to two empty desks next to a red head and a blond.

**Roxas Prov.**

"_Well isn't this going to be an interesting school year?" _he thought with a smirk on his face as he sat in-between the blond and the red haired girls.

They where wearing the normal school cloths a white dress shirt with a blue plaid tie and a black plaid skirt, but they where wearing a red plaid handkerchief on their left upper arm.

"_Are they in some kind of club or something?" _the blond thought. _"Well whatever." _He thought as he shrugged his shoulders.

He turned___ Tap. Tap. Tap.

"_What the hell was that? Could it be the tree?"_

Both Roxas and the red head turned to the window. Tap. Tap. Tap came the sound again. The red heads face light up in a smile.

"_What? What is it?"_

"Oh . Can we open a window it's kind of stuffy in here?" (A/N I really have a teacher at my school with the last name Kibbles it's so funny!)

seemed to think about this.

"Yes, I guess that would be alright." She said as she turned around to write some things on the board.

"Yes!" whispered the girl.

She jumped out of her seat and went over to the window closest to the empty seat. She popped the window open and stood there for a while. Roxas thought that maybe she smelling the fresh air, but she was leaning out of it as if trying to grab something. She caught something in her hands…it looked like a back pack.

She put in on the desk, and leaned farther out. She was pulling something…or maybe someone.

She looked at the teacher and shook her head in a yes motion. Then she started to pull on something.

"God your heavy" she mounded.

"Shut up!" hissed something from outside the window.

WATE SOMETHING OUTSIDE THE WINDOW!!!

Roxas leaned in further to get a better look. The girl gave one big yank and a boy came in threw the window. He had spiky brown hair, and ocean blue eyes. He finished climbing threw the window and sat down at the seat that the girl had but the backpack on.

"_He's beautiful!" _thought Roxas.

Roxas could have sworn he heard the song "Lets Get it started" playing off in the background as his heart started to race and he felt a blush grace his face. The brunet had a smirk on his face as if it was the funniest thing in the world that he just came threw the window.

At that the teacher turned back around.

"Okay let's call the roll before we start the class." She pulled a list of names out of her drew.

"I'll call the names of the people who are HARDLY EVER HERE!" she seemed to be talking to only one person.

The red head next to me gave a small smile knowing who she was directing that sentence at.

"Sora!" she seemed to spit acid at that name.

"Oh come on teach. I'm right here." Said the brunet the smirk still graced upon his lips.

The teachers' eyes almost left here head at the sight of the said brunet. Her mouth dropped in total aw. She recovered fast.

"Oh…so you are here." She said surprise still in her voice. Sora gave a small smile. "Well then I'll just continue."

"Wakka"

"Here" came a voice.

"Tidus"

"Here"

"Kairi"

"Here"

"Nanami"

"Her-"

Everything just started to fade as Roxas stared at the brunet named Sora. He sighed.

"_Sora." _He thought.

"_Yep. I was right this is going to be a very interesting school."_

* * *

**Me:*has a ice pack on head***

**Sora:well what did you think?**

**Riku: i think Roxas is a basterd for thinking about you like that!**

**Me:*in wraspy voice* Shut up Riku.**

**Roxas: Your just jelous Riku*stiks tounge out***

**Me:*shoots Roxas a death glare***

**Roxas:I'll shut up now.**

**Me:*gets anger sign* how did i get stuck with these guys? Sora your the only smart one. Please reveiw or i might kill Roxas and Riku.**

**Roxas and Roxas:*look at each other scared* PLEASE REVIEW TO SAVE OUR ASS.**


	3. sudden impulse

**READ ME! READ ME! READ ME! READ ME.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me:*sound of papper shuffeling* **

**Roxas, Sora, and Riku:*looks at Irakru* WOW**

**Me: *looks up from work*yes wow*turn back to work but talks with head down* OMG i am really sorry guys i have been uber busy. I have tuns of math homework, i have just gotten back from a 3 day vacation with my parents, i have 1 book report to do, and i have a science project to do! So if i dont upload for a while thats 1)Because i've died from all the work 2)i dont have time to wright any chapters and 3)i am swomped with work.**

**Roxas: damn you have alot on you plate*sound of pen wrighting on papper and papper shuffeling***

**Me:yes yes i do, oh and as an appolagy for not uploading Monday i am going to put 4 chapters up today.(Takeing a some time off from all the work)**

**Sora:well we'll just let you get back to your work and we'll do the disclamer*smiles at Ieakru***

**Me:*looks up from work* AW thak you Sora. Come here let me give you a hug. *hugs Sora***

**Riku: Any way yea Ieakru doesn't pwn us or kingdom hearts.**

**Roxas:But she does own some of the other chara. that come in. When they come in. **

**Sora:Anyway Injoy****

* * *

**

Sora Prov.

"God that was the most boring day of school ever I have ever had!!!" complained Sora.

"Oh stop complaining Sora" snapped Tidus.

Kairi giggled "Sora this is one of the only times you have ever came to school.

Sora pouted. Him and his gang of friends walked into the cafeteria, and got into the line. Soon after they walked in Roxas and Riku walked in. Sora turned and looked at his new classmates from the line.

"_Man he's kind of cute you know the one with silver hair, but the blond had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. His hair shines in the light." _Sora eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"_Did I just think that? Did I just think that about a BOY was cute, and had beautiful eyes?"_

Sora slapped his face as if to wake himself up from some kind of dream.

"_Damn get a hold of yourself Sora!"_

"Hey Sora you ok?" asked his red headed fake girlfriend.

Yes that's right a fake girlfriend. A girl can't go unclaimed in the kind of world they where involved in.

"Ya Kai I'm cool." Sora said with a small smile on his lips.

He walked over to Kairi and threw his hands around her waste making her blush.

**Roxas Prov. **

"_W-Was he just staring at us?" Roxas asked himself as he noticed Sora staring at them as they walked in. _

Roxas was about to walk over there and ask him what was wrong with him when Soras eyes widened and he shook his head. After a few seconds he slapped his face as if to wake himself up from a dream. Roxas heard Soras friends calling him. He turned walked over a wrapped his arm around the red head that he was sitting next to this morning.

"Well that was weird" mumbled Roxas.

"What was?" asked Riku. Who by the way was standing at Roxas side.

Roxas jumped and turned to face Riku a slight blush crossed his face.

"Oh…Nothing Riku" Roxas walked off to the table "come on." He sat at a table and began to pull out his lunch and eat it.

**Riku Prov.**

Riku looked after Roxas.

"Well what the hell was that?" he mumbled.

Roxas sure has been acting weird after first period.

"_Maybe…" _he thought _"Maybe it was because of that hot ass kid that came in through the window…Sora was his name. Whatever" _

Riku turned to go get some napkins out of the line when right in his sight was the boy from this morning. He frowned at what he saw.

Riku was standing right where Roxas had been seconds earlier, and right there in his line of sight was Sora.

He was talking to his friends not a care in the world. Riku thought for a moment and decided that it had been Sora Roxas was staring at. Then what he was really thinking seemed to catch up with him, because his mouth dropped and he was in total AW.

Then the total aw became a smirk.

"_Well Roxas, looks like you like the little brunet to…this means war buddy." _Riku turned on his heels to face the table. There sat a quite Roxas still slightly blushing. What was he thinking that would make him blush? Could it be that Roxas was thinking something about Sora?

"_NO!" _he screamed in his head_. _

"_This can't happen! I won't let it. I'll never give the brunet up! Not even to you Roxas!" _Riku narrowed his eyes and walked back to the table totally forgetting about the napkins.

* * *

**Me:*papers still shuffeling without looking up* So whadya think?**

**Roxas:Get back to work Me:ok**

**Sora:Hey you guys might not belive us but there are really 4 diffrent people at Ieakrus house right now. **

**Riku:Ya whatever**

**ME:*without looking up* Riku behave.**

**Sora:Anyway Tell us what you think!!!**


	4. Blond meets Brunet

**Me:*still papers shuffel* ok i promised that i would upload 4 chapters today and so here is the second one.**

**Roxas:Ha i like this chapter!!**

**Riku:I hate this chapter **

**Me:oh get over it Riku. btw i like this chapter 2^^**

**Sora:*blush*i lik---*whispers***

**Me:What was that Sora?**

**Sora: Nothing just get back to your work!**

**Me:*pout* oh fine*turns head back to work***

**Riku:Ieakru doesn't own us or kingdom hearts or us.**

**Sora:But she does own the other charaters. when they caome out anyway.**

**Roxas:Injoy the read.****

* * *

**

Roxas Prov.

"_God I'm glad that lunch is over."_ Roxas thought as he ran down the narrow school hallway.

He was trying to find his class amongst all the other classrooms.

"Riku was acting really weird again…he was just staring at me and giving me an evil smirk" he sighed "did I maybe do something wrong to make him mad at me?"

He turned the corner and

_SMAK!_

Papers flew everywhere and asses hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow Ow" mumbled Roxas.

He shook his head to clear the stars and opened his eyes wide. He was staring into beautiful blue eyes. Roxases heart speed up.

"Hey you alright kid?" said the brunet.

He reached out a hand to try to shake Roxas. Roxas jumped up with a loud "EPP!" and his and Soras heads slammed together. Roxas fell flat on his back and Sora straightens and rubbed his head.

"OW! Man what's wrong with you kid?"

Roxas sat up on his elbows and eyed Sora.

"My names not Kid its Roxas!" he spat with anger.

Sora bent down to eye level with Roxas. He stared into Roxases eyes.

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"You alright Rox. If you have the guts to talk to me like that then you must have some fight in you." He said a smirk gracing his beautiful lips.

"_Talk to him like that what is he…somebody important?"_ Roxas looked up at the brunet confused.

Then he blushed.

"_Wait did he just call me Rox?" _his blush deepened. _"Did he just give me a pet name???"_ (A/N wow delayed reaction lol)

**Sora Prov. **

Sora looked at the boy beneath him.

"Is that a tint of a blush I see?" Sora smirked.

"Hey Rox you wanna hang out with me and my friends later?"

For some strange reason all he wanted to do was be with the blond.

"Maybe he'll join the gang? He looks strong enough and sure as hell has the courage to do it." Sora thought with a slight hope he would.

Sora was pulled from his thoughts as he realized that the blonds' eyes had almost completely popped out of his body (much like the teacher this morning) and his small blush had turned into a blush that went from ear to ear.

"y-ya th- woul-." His voice trailed off.

"_Damn can't hear him."_

"What was that I didn't hear you?"

Roxas hid his face with his hair and said "I said yes that would be fun." He whispered.

Sora smiled "Cool...Come on lets get to class and afterwards I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Yea"

Sora exscinded his hand out to Roxas who took it happily.

**Riku Prov. **

"Damn man where's Roxas?" grumbled Riku as he sat in his 3 period class. Which was supposed to have Roxas in it, but he was nowhere to be found.

"_Damn why'd have to run away from me like that?" _

**At Lunch **

"Hey Roxas you ready to go?" asked Riku.

"Yea but I have to go to the bathroom first." Him and Roxas where just now leaving the lunch room and was on their way to 3ed period.

"Oh hey you want me to come with?"

Roxas gave him a sideways glance and raised an eyebrow.

"Riku you know we're no girls."

"Wel-" but he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, because Roxas took off running down the hall.

"Why don't you go to class Riku I'll be there later?" He yelled back as he rounded the corner.

**Back to Riku**

Riku sighed. It was already ten minutes since the bell rang and Roxas still wasn't here.

"Did he get lost or something? Maybe I should go look for him?"

Riku was about to raise his hand and ask his teacher if it was alright to go and look for Roxas when the blond boy next to him yelled out.

"OH Mr. Zexion I was wondering if we could maybe open up a window?"

"Sure why not."

"_Wow he is such an idiot they pulled the same trick this morning that must mean that the brunet is coming in threw the window again."_

Mr. Zexion walked over to the window and proceeded to open it up.

Then the blond turned to the door and said "Go, Go!"

Riku turned to the door as it slowly and quietly opened to reveal blond and brunet hair.

"_BLOND! ROXAS!?" _Riku almost jumped out of his chair but caught himself.

Roxas and Sora snuck their way in to the room, staying low as low as they could so that their spikes wouldn't show. They where almost there when a small piece of chalk came flying across the room and hit both of them smack dab in the middle of the head. They both went crashing down to the ground with a loud thud. This brought laughs and giggles out of the other students.

"OW" they said in union.

Mr. Zexion made his was to the two boys lying on the floor. Mr. Zexion hovered over them before coming down to eye level with the boys.

"Oh come on Sora do you think that I'll fall for the same tricks all the time."

* * *

**Me:*not as much paper on desk as was before* ha almost done and yes i am doing my homework, my friend is typeing, reading a book, and lisaning to music at the same time.**

**Riku:and now shes helping her mom with dinner....she is peeling patatoes.**

**Roxas:Well lets just do this godbye thing for her.**

**Sora:Mkay**

**Sora, Roxas, Riku: Hope you injoyed and review pleas we could use your feed back**


	5. FIGHT

**Me:So here it is the 5th chapter to my story...and you all might want to thank that one person, but she asked not to be named so ya.**

**Roxas, Sora:THAK YOU!!!!**

**Riku:thanks now i get to see sora taken right from under my nose.**

**Roxas:ohhh Riku...HE WAS NEVER URS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*evil laugh***

**Me, Sora:*sweat drop* **

**Me:well whatever*Roxas in backround still doing evil laugh* have a nice read. **

* * *

Roxas Prov.

Previously

_Sora and Roxas got caught by _

"Yea I'd hope you would still fall for it." Sora joked.

Mr. Zexion gave him a nasty look.

"_Ah we're in so much trouble." _Roxas thought.

Roxas leaned over to Sora to whisper in his ear.

"Hey can you please get me out of this it's only my first day and I don't want to get into trouble." He backed up and looked at Sora.

Soras eyes sparkled with mischief. "Sure" he cooed.

He then stood up and looked straight at Mr. Zexion.

"Sorry Sir but Roxas kinda got lost" he out his hands behind his head "and I was just showing him the way" he gave a shrug and smirked.

"_Wow he's good but there is some truth in there" _thought Roxas.

Mr. Zexion looked down at Roxas and closed his eyes.

"Fine I'll let Roxas off the hook but you have to go to the office Sora. Is that understood?"

"Ah come o-." he shut up real fast after he saw the look that his teacher shot him. "Fine…fine I'll go." He raised his arms in defeat.

He picked up his stuff and looked down at Roxas.

"Well I guess I'll see ya later Rox." He smiled and walked out of the room.

**Sora Prov. **

"Well this sucks" moaned Sora.

He walked down the quite halls, but then he heard footsteps fall in behind him. He did stop though because it could just be another student, or maybe even a teacher, but just to make sure. He rounded the corner and sure enough the footsteps followed.

"Ooo" said Sora slight pleasure in his voice. "So they come here in my domain to fight. Well then how about we give em a show?"

Sora turned and started in a dead run, by doing this he could easily count how many guys there where behind him.

"This should be fun."

**Kairi Prov.**

"Kairi could you be a dear and take this to the office?" asked Mr. Marluxia.

"Yes sir." Said the red head.

Kairi walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She heard footsteps booming down the hall she turned in time to see Sora running down the hallway from men in black.

"A GANG!" she gasped.

Kairi got in to her fighting position.

"NO KAIRI GO GET THE GUYS!"

"BUT SORA!"

"GO!"

Kairi turned reluctantly and ran off to go find the gang.

"YOU BETTER BE OK WHEN I COME BACK!"

**3ed Person **

"AH it's boring without Sora." Gripped Wakka.

"Ah quite gripping!" snapped Nami.

Nami, Tidus, and Wakka all sat next to each other and Wakka was board without Sora to make fun of the teacher with. Nami was very unhappy to…well we all know the reason why. Nami and Kairi have been chasseing after Sora for yeas to win his real love. Ya that's right REAL love. Kairi is only Soras fake girlfriend, I mean a girl can't go unclaimed in the kinda world we live in.

On that note the door swung open to reveal a very flustered Kairi.

"What's wrong Kai?" asked Nami, before anybody else to register that she was there.

"Wakka, Nami, Tidus! They're here!"

"Who is Kai?"

"WEST SIDE!!!"

Their eyes widened with fear.

"We have to help Sora! I'll go get the others you go find and help Sora." She ended on that note and ran off down the hall to find Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie.

Nami, Tidus, and Wakka jumped out of their chairs and flew out the door and down the hall. And the only thought that ran though their heads was "SORA YOU BETTER BE OK!"

* * *

**Me: ohhhhh its getting good**

**Sora:yes it is **

**Kairi:hi guys**

**Sora:HI KAIRI**

**Roxas, Riku: hi kairi**

**Kairi:oh Roxas and Riku you sound so unhappy to see me**

**Roxas Riku: Whatever**

**Me and Kairi: hey Kai. What? do you want to chalange the readers? ya lets do it.**

**Me:ok your chalange is to leave as many comments as possible and i will make this fanfic super long sound good?**


	6. The Past

**Me:OMG ITS FINNALY HERE!!!! Srry about the long waite i was grounded for awhile. so yea**

**Roxas, Sora, Kairi: OHHHH YOU BAD GIRL**

**ME:Shut up!**

**Riku:way to go...**

**ME:.......Nice**

**Riku:Yep sure is.**

**Sora:Riku ur a bad boy.**

**Riku:Do you like bad boys Sora????**

**Sora:.........**

**Roxas:NO HE DOESN'T...or at least no bad boys like you.**

* * *

Sora Prov.

"Damn" cursed Sora, as he ran out the hallway and through the dabble doors. He made his way over to the grassy area so that-if by chance that he fell it would be a nice soft one.

He ran to the middle of the clearing threw off his backpack and got into a fight ready position. The men closed in on Sora making a complete cercal around him. They where wearing all black-black hat, black coat, black pants, black shoes even.-

They ran at Sora from all sides thinking they could take him out with an all out attack. Boy where they wrong. Sora jumped in the air evading their punches. He dodged with ease he punched with force.

His movements took on a sort of rhyme, he would dodged then kick then punch. It was like watching a graceful dancer. Along with that he hit the mark every time, not missing a single beat.

But the odd thing was that every time Sora a man, he could somehow get right back up and run at Sora again.

"Cuso!" cursed Sora.

**Roxas Prov. **

"What was that all about?" he thought out load.

He had this strange gut feeling that he should go after them and that they might need his help in some way. Resolve in his face he got up from his seat and proceeded to the door only to be stopped by a firm grip.

Riku stared up at Roxas begging him not to leave. But it was no use Roxas had made up his mind that he was going to help Sora in any way he can.

"Let go!" he said in a firm voice.

Still Riku refused to let go of Roxases wrist. This made Roxas very angry.

"Didn't you hear what that girl said? SORA IS IN TROUBLE" Roxas put the extra effort into "Sora is in trouble".

"_I swear to God if Riku doesn't let go of my hand right now…I'll through him across the room to get him to let GO!"_

(A/N sorry to those who are really big god people but that was the way it came into my head…please don't get mad at me)

That made Riku release Roxas from his grip.

He said "You're not going without me!"

He jumped out of his chair and was beside Roxas ready to go and help. They bounded out of the room and down the hallway.

**Mr. Zexion Prov. **

"Well that was quit the show" he said with amusement in his voice.

"Is Sora going to be ok" said a small voice in the back of the class. Mr. Zexion turned to answer when…

"Come on its Sora. I'm sure he'll do just fine."

Everybody turned to the door, there stood to rather large bodies wearing long black jackets and a hood that covered their face. The one that had just talked pulled down his hood to reveal a main of red spikes.

"AXEL!" said one of the boys in the front row; he stood up abruptly and stared at the red head.

He had a look of pure anger as he spit "What are _YOU_ doing here?"

"Whoa there tiger" said the body next to Axel.

He pulled down his hood to reveal a blond mullet.

"Shut up you fucking traders!" he yelled.

A smirk graced Axel's lips.

"_Oh hell" _thought Mr. Zexion

"Looks like we're not welcome at this school anymore dem dem."

Demyx giggled "I guess so Ax."

"Stop it Dan!" yelled a girl off to the side.

"Why Alice they betrayed us they betrayed Sora!"

"You know why they left!" she spat back.

She raised her voice a tad more and said "They left so they could spy for Sora! Do you know how much trouble they would be in if they got caught? They could be killed!"

He twitched and was in AW at how his friend was defending traders'. Although he recovered quickly from his shock.

"But they hurt Sora!"

Now it was the girls turn to gap.

"Its ok Alice…you don't have to fight on our accord."

Everybody turned back to the door just in time to see pained looked plastered on both Axels and Demyxs face.

"And the reason we roughed up Sora a bit was to make it look real, and really do you think people like me and Axel could hurt Sora…the person that gave us everything?"

(A/N awwww so cute and you'll figure out what Demyx means in a later chapter.)

"But still…"

"And we also had to make the guys in the gang believe it to. Because if they knew that we really hadn't changed, they wouldn't fight us with all they've got and that would make us look suspicions."

Finished Axel.

"Plus you guys and Sora are the only people that know…You're really not even supposed to know, you just happen to over hear our conversation about it.

The class fell silent as most of them looked at the floor in embarrassment for how they acted towards Axel and Demyx.

To break the silence Mr. Zexion said "And what exactly did you come here for?"

Axel was pulled back to reality with and "Oh yea."

Demyx giggled "Forgot Ax?"

Axel blushed and shot Demyx a glare.

"Shut up Dem Dem!" But Demyx just giggled.

"We came here to give Sora some important information about the new drowns that Seph."

Demyx smiled "Tell him to give us a call."

"Bye, Bye!" cheered Demyx.

"Got it memorized teach?" joked Axel.

Axel and Demyx joined hands as they walked out of the room and down the narrow hallway.

"_Damn these people are going to drive me nuts!"_

**Roxas Prov. **

"_We've got to hurry" _Thought Roxas as him and Riku speed down the hallway at high speed.

They looked for Sora and his gang everywhere but they just couldn't find them. This was starting to worry Roxas.

Roxas ran past a window momentary looking outside of it. He ran pass it and gasped. He skitters to a stop and ran back to the window. Riku ran right past Roxas not even bothering to look back.

Roxas looked out the window and saw Sora punching, kicking, kneeing, and scratching.

"Riku!" yelped Roxas.

Riku was already down the hallway but heard Roxas and came to a stop and turned around.

"What Roxas?"

"It's Sora!" Roxas pointed out the window.

Rikus eyes widened and he ran back to Roxases side. They stared down at the brunet as he was fighting. It looked like he was in a majestic dance.

"_I've got to help him!"_ was all that Roxas could think.

* * *

**Me:omg i love this chapter. **

**Sora:me to you get to see my mad fighting skills*does ninjia pose***

**Me:wow**

**Sora:yea i know right...breath takeing isn't it**

**Me:*slaps forehead and shakes it* Any whoooo **

**Me, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Riku: Readers challenge**

**Me:if i get up to at least 20 more reviews i'll but some real nice lemon in there for ya*raises eyebrows up and down***


	7. sneak peak

**THIS IS IMPORTANT READ ALL**

Ok so this week is going to be really hectic so I'm not gonna have a lot of time to post anything 1) because today is my birthday (10/27) 2) because this weekend is the oni-con and I am really surprised I have time to even do this 3) next weekend is my birthday party. So yea as you can see I'm quite booked but if I'm lucky I'll get some up next week (cause I know if I don't you guys will hunt me down lol). Anyway this is an announcement ok I am kinda on writers block with my RoxasXSora just give me a little more time to work on it, and this chapter will give some sneak peaks at my up coming stories like my laven, AkuSora, and my JohanXJuudai.

So first up is JuudaiXJohan (just because I really like them)

* * *

Johan stormed out of his girl infested house. He literally ran to the street to get away from the sound of his giggling sisters. All morning all they could talk about was this famous model who was going to be coming to one of the schools close to our house.

Johan really couldn't understand what all the fuss was about, to Johan most models, actors, and actresses where all stuck up and he didn't want to met a signal one of them.

Johan continued on down the street coming to the stop sign. The light turned red and a motorcycle stopped: it was red with black flames, on it sat a boy-from what Johan could tell- around his age, he wore a red helmet a red and black jacket and white jean pants to finish off he had red and black shoes.

For some reason Johan couldn't take his eyes off of the biker. The biker slowly lifted up the eye peace and looked at Johan. Johans heart stopped as he was staring into beautiful chocolate brown eyes. The chocolate eyed boy looked at Johan and he could swear that he saw a smile in those eyes.

"You might want to cross before the light turns."

Johan was torn from his thoughts of the boy and blushed at his stupidity.

"Oh yea" he said as he took off running to the other side of the street, but when he turned around the biker was already half way down the street and turned a corner.

Johan caught himself blushing as he stared at the corner where the chocolate eyed biker rounded the corner minutes ago.

"Who was that" thought Johan out loud.

* * *

Now remember this has no editing what so ever when I get ready to put this story up I might add some things or take things away. This is just the rough draft.

Now for the second story my LaviXAllen

* * *

Lai Prov.

Lavi walked down the narrow hallway of the order with his large stack of books in his hand, when he saw Allen and Kanda down the hallway. Lavi being the person he is got excited and ran down the hallway screaming "YU, ALLLEN!"

He stopped dead in his track when he saw that Kanda had Allen pressed up against the wall hands held above his head saying "I know you want this so stop struggling."

"No stop Kanda" Allen was crying now.

Lavi could move as he saw Kanda move down to Allen's neck and suck on his skin trying to mark him as his. Lavi was now furious, but he didn't know why he just didn't like the fact that Kanda was touching Allen.

"Don't worry Allen in a minute it will feel good." Kanda said with a seductive smile on his face.

Lavi was now fed up he grabbed his hammer and said the words "big hammer little hammer grow, grow, grow" (A/N: yea I used the English way he tells his hammer to grow.) His hammer grew to great length and it slammed into Kandas side sending him flying across the corridor. Lavi then ran to Allens side a picked him up bridle style and ran away before Kanda could wake up.

He used his hammer to grab his books and ran as fast as he could, with Allen whispering cries of gratitude.

* * *

Again that was not edited in any way, and again when I really post this story it might have new things in it or old things all depends on what happens.

Now For the Story you all have been waiting for my AKUSORA!!!

* * *

Riku Prov.

(A/n: you'll see why I did that in a second.)

Riku got walked into his rented room and threw his surfing gear on the floor. He plopped down on his back on the bed.

"Finally I get to go home I bet Sora is missing me."

He rolled over on his side and grabbed his phone.

"_It took me all trip, but I finally realized that I love Sora."_

Riku found the hospital number in his cell and dialed the number with Soras extension. The phone rang, rang, rang, and rang before a female answered the phone.

"Hello."

Riku new that voice anywhere it was Kairi.

"Hey Kairi where's Sora?"

There was silence before she answered "Oh its you Riku" she said in a happy voice "For a minute there you sounded like-"she stopped mid sentence.

"Like whom" I asked quite interested now.

"Oh nobody…but why are you calling here Sora isn't in this hospital anymore."

The panic rose within Riku "Why did something happen to Sora? Is he ok? What happen?"

Kairi giggled "Yea Riku he's fine Ax- I mean one of his friends are looking after him. He's been gone for over a week he got his surgery a long time ago…He didn't tell you?"

Riku was now really hurt how come Sora didn't tell him right away when he got out?

"Oh thanks Kairi" he tried to sound happy "I'll just call his cell phone then bye." He hung up before the girl on the other end had a chance to say anything.

"Why would Sora do that." He mumbled to himself "he must have a good reason."

Riku found Soras cell and called it. A song played

_Now she's got a boyfriend_

_And I've got a rock band_

_There's nothing really at it_

_Cause the way it's been_

_Yeah she's in Ohio_

_And I'm on some back road_

_Driving to the city_

_And then who knows?_

Riku thought _"when did he start to listen to music like that?"_

After the first verse Sora answered giggling. "Hello" he managed to choke out between laughs. "Come on Rox if you don't quite bothering us I'm gonna kill yea" came a voice in the background.

Sora laughed and said "yes Rox?" Riku was quite for a minute then said "Who's Rox???" Sora did a small epp. "Riku" he gasped "Ah so its that wonder boy huh Sor?"

"Eh shut up Axel." Riku could tell there was a blush on Soras face.

"_Why is he blushing? Wonder boy? And did he just say Sor, who the hell is that?"_

"Sora who is that with you?"

"Oh just a friend."

"Oh so I'm just a friend now what about what happen last night that's something friends don't do." There was an evil giggle.

"_WHAT! FRIENDS DON'T DO WHAT???"_

The panic within Riku rose. Who was that and what was he doing to MY Sora?

Sora giggled seductively "you wanna be more then just friends right now?"

"_DID SORA JUST SAY THAT?"_

"Oooh so tempting." There where sounds of lips smacking together.

"_ARE THEY KISSING? SORA, SORA NO!"_

Sora came back on panting and said "Hey Riku let me call you back MK."

Before Riku had the chance to say "No it's not ok" Sora hung up leaving Riku to panic for Sora and this Axel where doing something, and Riku

didn't like it.

* * *

Again not edited in anyway what so ever and again I might keep some stuff or change it depends on how I start off the story.

There it is a little sneak peak at all my fanfic to come. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter-not so much a chapter but yea know yea-

So tell me what ya think i all writers need critics^^


	8. sorry

OMG everyone i am soo sorry my French teacher threw away my manuscript and now i have to re-write all of well not the first few chapters but after that. Also not only did i lose my manuscript i also have total writers block! i could really use some of your ideas. if any of you have any idea what i can do for the next chapters of we meet please message me or leave your idea as a review. Every little bit helps. Thanks for your support! =^^=


End file.
